Finding the Lifemate
by donutkim
Summary: "aku hanya ingin menikah- ani, memiliki calon pendamping hidup ditahun baru nanti." -Kyungsoo, 25 (or soon-to-be 26) years old. [krisoo; kaisoo; krishan fic. yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

December 29th.

Kyungsoo terus mengaduk makanan didepannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat lapar beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun selera makannya lenyap dalam kurung waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

Kyungsoo kembali mengecek ponselnya. Disana masih terpampang dengan jelas pesan singkat dari ummanya.

**From: Umma3**

_kyungsoo-yah,_

_sebentar lagi tahun baru. Aku harap kau bisa pulang kerumah dan merayakannya bersama kami. Atau, jika kau tidak bisa, kau bisa datang kemari dihari ulang tahunmu 12 januari nanti. Kami akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu. Satu lagi, umma dan appa sangat berharap, kau membawa seseorang ketika pulang kesini nantinya. Jaga kesehatanmu, annyeong._

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya. Ia sangat mengerti 'seseorang' yang dimaksud ibunya.

_Pendamping hidup._

"yang benar saja! Aku masih 26 tahun depan. Aish jinjja!"

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menyuarakan keluhan hatinya itu, yang berakibat pada seluruh pengunjung kantin yang bergantian menatapnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk kecil sebagai permintaan maaf. Sesekali ia merutuki dirinya yang kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Kyungsoo sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya ketika sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat dipunggungnya.

OHOK!

"hai Kyung- ya, ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya ringan. Ia tersedak. Ia lalu menoleh dan menemukan sesosok makhluk berbadan besar yang sekarang sudah menarik kursi disampingnya, bersiap duduk.

"ya! Bisakah kau tidak memukul orang sembarangan? Aish! Kenapa orang-orang menjadi begitu menjengkelkan!"

Kyungsoo memukul namja disampingnya yang hanya bisa menerimanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Diam sejenak, "kau sedang PMS, kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap horror namja disampingnya.

"kau mau kupukul lagi, tuan Wu?"

"kau mau kucium, nona Kyungsoo?"

"ya!"

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. Dan lagi-lagi ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"maafkan temanku ini, yeorobeun. Dia hanya sedang PMS."

Kris membungkuk kecil kepada para pengunjung yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil.

"aish! Terserah kau saja, tuan Wu yang terhormat."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan membuka laptop yang dibawanya. Ia harus menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi besok pagi bersama klien dari luar negeri.

"presentasi lagi?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara setelah membungkam diri beberapa menit, kris hanya mengangguk.

"kau sudah makan?" Kris menggeleng.

Kris masih terfokus dilaptopnya, ketika sesendok nasi dan telur gulung berhenti tepat didepan mulutnya. Kris menoleh. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, menuntut penjelasan.

"aku sudah kenyang. Bantu aku menghabiskan makan siangku." Ucap Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada ketus. Walaupun sekarang sudah agak lembut.

Kris menerima suapan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, ia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan yah, Kris tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Sejak mereka- ani, Kyungsoo masuk universitas dan Kris menjadi seniornya. Perbedaan umur 3 tahun sama sekali tidak menghalangi mereka untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan saking akrabnya, Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel 'hyung' ataupun 'gege', mengingat Kris yang sebenarnya adalah orang China.

"ada masalah apa hari ini?" Tanya Kris sebelum melahap suapan ketiga dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. _'haruskan aku memberitahu Kris?'_

Kyungsoo hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk berfikir sebelum akhirnya memberikan ponselnya kepada Kris. "baca saja sendiri. Aku malas bercerita."

Kris mengambil jus jerus Kyungsoo, menyeruputnya, baru kemudian mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membaca pesan yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu, begitu tombol kuncinya dibuka.

"pantas saja kau mendadak PMS."

Kyungsoo memasukkan paksa sepotong telur gulung kedalam mulut Kris, membuat si empunya mulut tersedak.

"aigo, uri Yifan makan dengan sangat baik."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, yang sampai sekarang masih terbatuk kecil. Kris mendelik. Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

"kau masih bisa tertawa rupanya." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah.

"kau punya saran?" Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya penuh harap.

"kau ajak saja Jongi—"

"kau gila!"

"jangan memotong ucapanku!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"apa salahnya kau mengajak Jongin? Bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sej—"

Kyungsoo segera membekap mulut Kris, "ya! Disini banyak orang bodoh!"

Kris menarik paksa tangan kecil Kyungsoo dari mulutnya.

"kau ingin membunuhku?"

"mungkin saja. Kalau kau tidak menjaga mulutmu dengan baik."

Kris menarik napas panjang dan kembali mencoba fokus ke laptopnya. Namun tidak bertahan lama, konsentrasinya kembali diganggu oleh teman kecilnya itu.

"ayolah, Kris. Kau harus membantuku. Beri aku saran!"

"aku sudah memberimu, nona."

"tapi-"

"tapi apa? Bukankah kalian sudah bertukar nomor telefon dan saling mengirim pesan? Kau tinggal mengajaknya berkencan, menyatakan cinta, mengajaknya kerumah orang tuamu dan semuanya selesai, nona Kyungsoo yang manis."

"ya! Kau barusan memotong ucapanku."

"1-1. Kita impas." Kris kembali menyeruput jus jeruk Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sekarang terdiam menatap ponselnya.

"sekarang, cepatlah kirimi dia pesan dan jangan menggangguku. Aku harus menyiapkan bahan untuk prensentasi penting besok."

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar. Ia masih setia menatapi ponselnya yang tergeletak indah dimeja. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel itupun berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

"beruntung, kau tidak harus mengiriminya pesan singkat duluan." Ujar Kris yang sedang mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Jongin?"

"kau mengatur nada pesan khusus untuknya." Kris menoleh ke Kyungsoo, "aku tahu itu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. 'sedikit' malu terangkap basah melakukan hal cheesy didepan sahabatnya itu.

"cepat balas pesannya."

"ya! Kenapa kau ya-"

"cepat!"

"aish! Baiklah, tuan Wu. Aku sudah mengetik sekarang. Puas?!"

Sayangnya, Kris sudah terlena oleh laptopnya dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kicauan sahabat mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, berdiri didepan sebuah kafe sambil sesekali merapatkan jacket tebalnya. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal disini, namun Kyungsoo masih berlum terbiasa dengan udara malam Seoul.

"sudah lama menunggu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Akhirnya datang juga. Kim Jongin.

"aniyo." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Membuat namja didepannya juga ikut tersenyum.

"ayo kita masuk. Kau pasti kedinginan, kan?" 

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "kajja."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap memasuki kafe tersebut. Namun langkah terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dibagian belakang tubuhnya dan berakhir dipinggangnya. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin dan matanya membulat seketika.

Tatapan Jongin dimatanya terasa menusuk. Ia juga bisa melihat senyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti smirk, menghiasi bibir tebal nan sexy milik Jongin. Belum lagi jarak wajah mereka yang kurang dari sepuluh centi membuat jantung Kyungsoo kalang kabut.

"hyung?" Jongin akhirnya berbicara dengan nada (yang sialnya) sangat rendah. Kyungsoo hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau bermasalah dengan ini?" Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin yang mengeratkan pelukannya tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jantung Kyungsoo makin tak terkontrol.

'_Persetan kau, Kim Jongin,'_

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan Jongin menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kafe. Seketika udara disekitar Kyungsoo terasa sangat panas dan rasanya sangat susah untuk bernapas.

'_biarlah. Setidaknya, aku tidak kedinginan lagi sekarang. Semangat Kyungsoo!'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

HAHAHAHA aku barusan nulis apa coba HAHAHAHA-_- maaf banget ya kalo jelek. Soalnya ff ini ff kebut sepagi (?) pas nyalain laptop tiba-tiba nemu ide beginian, jadinya yaaaaaaa jadilah ff abal ini lol nah, buat yang pengen nanya2 atau apalah segala macam, you guys can go to this link /donutkim btw thanks for reading and the last, mind to review? :-)


	2. Chapter 2

December 30th

Kyungsoo melirik jam kecil berbentuk pororo yang terletak disamping komputernya. 12.45 pm. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Namja mungil itupun segera segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk merapikan meja kerjanya sebelum ia meninggalkannya, walaupun ia hanya pergi selama beberapa menit.

Komputer ia biarkan menyala. Ia lalu mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna biru muda. Ia bangun terlalu cepat tadi pagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat kimbab untuk bekal makan siangnya. Lumayan, ia bisa menghemat beberapa won hari ini.

Kyungsoo lalu memasang headset ditelinganya dan memutar lagu favoritenya. Ia terus bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan kekantin. Kyungsoo tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang menatapinya, ia hanya merasa ingin bernyanyi sekarang. Itu saja.

Kantin sudah mulai ramai, yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mengitari kantin demi mendapatkan kursi kosong. Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan meja kosong berkursi dua. Sebenarnya, ia ingin duduk dimeja yang berkursi empat (dikantin itu apa 2 jenis meja. Pertama, meja berkursi dua. Dan yang kedua, meja berkursi empat.). Entahlah, walau Kyungsoo menikmati makan siang sendiri, atau sesekali bersama Yifan, namun ia suka makan dimeja berkursi banyak.

Kyungsoo mulai menggigit kimbab pertamanya. Rasanya tidak buruk. Kyungsoo memang sedikit banyak, tahu cara memasak yang baik dan benar. Sejak kecil, ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan neneknya yang juga tinggal dirumah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan Kyungsoo kecil akan sangat senang menemani neneknya tiap kali yeoja tua itu memasakkan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghitung kimbab yang tersisa dikotak makannya. Masih terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo mulai kebingungan. Sepertinya ia membuat terlalu banyak kimbab. Senyum lalu hinggap di bibir Kyungsoo. Ia tahu persis siapa yang bisa menghabiskan kimbab ini. Namja mungil itu lalu merogoh saku celananya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, Kyungsoo segera mencari sebuah nama dikontaknya dan menelfonnya. Nada sambung kereta api terdengar untuk beberapa saat sebelum terganti dengan suara berat seorang namja.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Yifan! Aku membuatkan kimbab special untukmu, jadi cepat dan datanglah kekantin. Arachi?"

"that sounds good but I cant, Kyung." Terdengar nada menyesal di suara Yifan. Senyum Kyungsoo memudar perlahan.

"wae?"

Namja di seberang sana menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia telah merusak mood temannya.

"mianhae, Kyung. Aku ada rapat sampai jam setengah tiga nanti. Aku tidak bisa menyusulmu ke kantin. Mianhae."

"baiklah."

Kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meneguk air mineral, yang juga ia bawa dari rumah.

"beraninya ia menolak ajakanku." Ujar Kyungsoo kepada gambar pororo dibotol minumnya.

Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan botol minumnya dimeja. Menghentakkan, lebih tepatnya. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya.

_Biarkan saja mereka berpikir kalau aku sedang PMS!_

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan orang-orang itu dan mulai memakan kimbabnya lagi. Kalau begini ceritanya, ia terpaksa harus memakan semua kimbab itu. Kyungsoo menatap kotak makannya miris. Masih terlalu banyak.

"kau terlihat sangat imut kalau cemberut, hyung."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Seorang namja sudah duduk didepannya. Kyungsoo terlonjak. Namja itu menyeringai kecil.

_Hey, sejak kapan ia ada disitu?_

"barusan aku melihatmu duduk sendiri disini. Dan karena kebetulan aku tidak membawa teman, apa salahnya kalau aku menemanimu. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada kursi kosong."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Kali ini bukan karena Jongin, tapi karena jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan. Iapun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"eoh? Itu apa?" mata Jongin tertuju ke kotak berwarna biru muda didepan Kyungsoo.

"ah, i-ini? Ini bekal. Aku membawanya dari rumah. Kimbab. Mau?" Kyungsoo berbicara terputus-putus. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri.

"kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mata Jongin membulat beberapa mili.

"whoa. Kau hebat, hyung. Biar kucoba."

Jongin mengambil sumpit yang ada dimeja itu dan segera memasukkan sepotong kimbab ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyahnya beberapa detik sebelum kembali membulatkan matanya.

"ini enak, hyung!" ujar Jongin sedetik setelah ia menelan kimbabnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"kalau begitu habiskan saja semuanya. Aku sudah kenyang."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan kotak makan itu kearah Jongin. "benarkah, hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang sekarang sudah berbinar-binar. _Namja ini punya sisi imut juga ternyata_, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang makan dengan lahap, sedikit tersenyum. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke botol minum pororo didepannya. Ia menatapnya kosong sebelum menarik napas panjang.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan menolak permintaan seorang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Yifan mendengarkan orang-orang diruangan itu yang saling melemparkan pendapat. Ia tidak angkat bicara, membiarkan klien-kliennya itu menyampaikan semua apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Namja tinggi itu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. 2.25 p.m. Istirahat makan siang akan berakhir dalam 5 menit.

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika muncul dipikiran Yifan. Bagaimana pun, ia merasa bersalah sudah menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Sangat bersalah. Yifan belum pernah sama sekali menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia sering membujuk Kyungsoo agar namja mungil itu bisa sedikit bersabar, namun untuk menolak, Yifan sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Kesibukannya hari ini memaksanya untuk melakukan 'hal terlarang' itu.

_Kyungsoo pasti akan marah besar kepadaku._

Yifan mendesah. Untungnya tidak ada satupun klien yang mendengannya.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Mr. Wu?"

Yifan menoleh. Sudah saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"ah? Iya—iya, pendapat yang bagus, Mr. Jung."

Mr. Jung tersenyum senang. Yifan tertawa –atau meringis?- kecil.

"ehm. Baiklah, karena Mr. Jung sudah menyampaikan pendapatnya, kita akhirnya rapat hari ini. Kalian semua pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati makan siang kalian."

Yifan menampilkan senyum penuh kharismanya. Dia adalah ketua rapat. Sudah seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu.

Orang-orang diruangan itu mengangguk menyetujui. Satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan rapat, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan satu sama lain.

Yifan menatap orang-orang yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan senyum. Teman-temannya itu sudah bekerja dengan baik. Ia lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnnya.

TOK TOK.

"masuk." Teriak Yifan. Seorang anggota rapat mungkin meninggalkan barangnnya disini. Sudah biasa.

"Mr. Wu."

Yifan mendongak. Yang masuk bukanlah anggota rapat tadi, melainkan sekertarisnya.

"ada apa, Luhan-sshi?"

Yifan menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan beralih menatap Luhan, membuat namja dengan wajah manis itu sedikit gugup.

"euhm, makan siang untuk anda, Mr. Wu."

Luhan menyodorkan kotak makan berwarja hijau cerah kearah Yifan.

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kata tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Mr', Luhan-sshi. Yifan saja cukup."

Namja didepan Yifan itu tertunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"ah, ne. Mianhaeyo, Mr—ah, Yifan-sshi."

Yifan tersenyum. "apa menu makan siang hari ini?" Yifan mulai membuka kotak makan didepannya.

"hanya kimbab, Yifan-sshi. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Yifan menyuapkan sepotong kimbab kedalam mulutnya.

"enak, Luhan-sshi." _Walaupun kimbab buatan Kyungsoo sebenarnya jauh lebih enak._

"g-gomawo."

Luhan tersenyum senang. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Yifan baru saja memujinya—memuji masakannya.

"kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu, Yifan-sshi. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus aku urus."

Yifan hanya mengangguk cepat. Ia harus menghabiskan kimbab ini atau perutnya akan terus bernyanyi nyaring.

Yifan menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauhinya. Segaris senyum terlukis dibibirnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia memiliki sekertaris yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyalakan televisi yang berada di apartement kecilnya. Ia mengambil remote, dan kemudian mencoba duduk nyaman diatas sofa. Ia lalu memgonta-ganti channel, mencoba mencari acara tv yang layak tonton. Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan remotenya setelah menemukan sebuah acara komedi. _Aku butuh tertawa_, ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Para penonton dilayar kaca terlihat tertawa keras. Ada yang sampai mengeluarkan air mata, atau memukul teman yang ada disampingnya. Namun, Kyungsoo tetap tidak bergeming. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah dari sejak pertama kali ia menyalakan tv. Bukan acara tv nya yang bermasalah, namun Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menatap ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja depan sofa. Ponsel itu sama sekali tidak berbunyi sejak tadi siang. Kyungsoo mendengus. Namja itu tidak menyesal rupanya. Kyungsoo lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Ada apa denganku!?_

Kyungsoo mematikan televisi dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia harus tidur. Itu solusi terbaik. Namun, baru saja Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, ponselnya yang sengaja ia tinggal dimeja itu tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Kyungsoo membeku. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia lalu berbalik arah dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah suara. Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Ia melirik ke ponselnya. Nama yang ia tunggu tertera dilayar ponsel. Mood Kyungsoo menjadi cerah setingkat.

Setelah dirasa napasnya mulai normal, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat telefon itu.

"Mwo?" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha ketus. Ia memang seharusnya terdengar ketus.

"kau marah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. _Dia sudah tahu tapi masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya, huh._

"Kyung."

"hmm."

"Kyung."

"hmm."

Hening. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba tidak bersuara. Dia baru saja berniat memanggil nama namja itu, namun suara dari seberang sana mendahuluinya.

"bukalah jendela kamarmu."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "wae?"

Kyungsoo berlari cepat ke kamarnya, bahkan sebelum Yifan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"just do it."

"Dimana kau?" ucap Kyungsoo saat akhirnya ia berhasil membuka jendela.

"apa?" namja diseberang terdengar bingung. Kyungsoo mulai curiga.

"kau tidak ada di depan apartementku?"

Diam sejenak sebelum suara tawa berat Yifan terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis, Kyung."

"ya! Yifan! Stop it!"

Tawa Yifan meledak. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya dalam hati sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir Yifan akan melakukan hal romantic seperti berdiri didepan rumahnya ditengah malam demi meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung." Yifan mulai berbicara, "sekarang kau lihat langit diatas sana."

_Jangan bilang alasannya menyuruhku melihat keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat langit malam…_

"ibuku pernah berkata, kalau kau sedang marah atau sedang kesal dengan seseorang, tataplah langit malam berbintang. Hatimu akan tenang," Yifan menarik napas. Kyungsoo mulai mengarahkan pandangan kelangit malam. Indah.

"dan kau akan melupakan rasa marah dan kesalmu kepada orang itu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia hanya terus memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang itu dengan takjub. Yifan benar, hatinya terasa tenang.

"sudah merasa baikan, nona?"

Kyungsoo hanya berdehem pelan.

"maafkan aku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membeku. Jika Yifan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, itu berarti dia sedang serius. Dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

"aku tidak bermaksud menolak ajakanmu tadi siang. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusan kantor itu dan sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar berdebat denganmu."

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalau sebuah senyum sudah terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"aku tidak akan menolak permintaanmu lagi, Ratu Kyungsoo-ku."

"ya!" Kyungsoo memerah. Yifan tertawa.

"aku akan membayar kesalahanku yang tadi. So, ada permintaan, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "bagaimana kalau sarapan bersama dirumahku besok pagi?"

"siap laksanakan!"

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tawanya untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"sekarang, tidurlah. Kau harus bangun cepat besok, untuk menyiapkanku makanan yang enak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku matikan teleponn—"

"Yifan!"

"yes?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"jaljayo."

Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum Yifan merespon ucapannya barusan. Ia tidak perlu sebuah respon.

Kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju tempat tidurnya, membungkus badannya dengan selimut, lalu memejamkan mata.

_Sepertinya malam ini aku akan mimpi indah_. Kyungsoo tersenyum

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Mainly krisoo in this chap. Bagusnya endingnya Kyungsoo sama siapa ya, Yifan or Jongin? Kalian yang tentukan ya. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ya n_n


End file.
